


Journey to the Black

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: wk_100, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Schwarz were the Sanzo-ikkou....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Black

Schuldig thought the sutra was overkill. Not that he'd say that to Nagi, but the kid was telekinetic. Surely his master had noticed. Or not, judging by some of the priests they'd met.

At least most priests learned after just one run-in with Farfarello. That Western one hadn't, but he wasn't their problem anymore.

Shame Farf found the hat so offensive; Schuldig had liked it.

"Incoming attack," Crawford announced, just before youkai ran out of the trees. Schuldig scowled. At least Fujimiya and his gang were pretty.

Nagi gestured viciously and the closest youkai exploded, screaming.

Definitely overkill.


End file.
